1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical imaging lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact optical imaging lens assembly with a large field of view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The demand for compact imaging lenses has grown in recent years as the popularity of portable electronic products with the photographing function has increased, and the sensor of a general imaging lens is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has reduced the pixel size of sensors, and the resolution of compact imaging lenses has gradually increased, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lenses featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact imaging lens assembly, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,741, generally comprises two lens elements so as to reduce the production cost. As the two-element lens assembly has limited capability to correct the aberration, its performance became unsatisfactory for a high-end photographing module. However, employing excess number of lens elements will make it difficult to maintain a compact total track length of the lens assembly. To obtain better image quality and still maintain a compact form, a photographing optical lens assembly comprising three lens elements is a feasible solution. The optical lens system for taking image disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,603 is a triplet type comprising, in order from the object side to the image side: a first lens element with positive refractive power; a second lens element with negative refractive power; and a third lens element with positive refractive power. Though such arrangement facilitates the correction of the aberration in most optical systems, it requires a longer total track length, and thus the size of the optical lens system for taking image must be increased to accommodate the lengthened total track length. Consequently, the optical lens system for taking image can no longer stay compact. Therefore, a need exists in the art for an optical imaging lens assembly that features better image quality, achieves a large field of view and maintains a moderate total track length.